Naruto: The New Adventure
by Wiz Crew
Summary: After the battle at VOTE Naruto and Sasuke are sent into gameindustri during the ASIC incident. They must now help their new friends save gameindustri, finding new love, and a way back home. But do they want to leave...? Naruto x Small harem and Sasuke x Small harem. All chapters edited and revised all the time!
1. A New World

**Chapter 1: A New World**

Summary: After Naruto's and Sasuke's battle at The VOTE ( valley of the end) they disappeared and was sent to a world called gameindustri during the ASIC incident. They must now help their new friends save their world, finding new love, and finding a way back home. But what if they don't want to go back home...

Hi, names Wic Crew just call me Wiz for short, this is my first story, my _very first_ story so go easy on me alright. I sucked at grammar and English even though I speak it anyways enjoy the story!

"normal voice"

'_normal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi voice"**

**'**_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia if I did then it would be so awesome!

~Normal POV~

In a large valley also known as the Valley of the end there were two boys fighting one another. One to go gain power and the other to bring him home. Both boys were the same age, but they had different ideals and goals, and as a result, it appeared one of them was gonna die. The gennin with messy spiky golden blond hair, cerulean eyes, and whiskers on each cheek is easily known as Naruto Uzumaki because of his bright orange jumpsuit. The other boy is Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with raven black hair.

Both teens neither looked like their normals self. Naruto the jinchurikki of the kyuubi no yoko, was covered by the demons blood red cloak with one tail. While, Sasuke was in his second level of his curse seal thanks to a sannin named Orochimaru, who marked him during the chunning exams in the forest of death.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a small growl.

"Sasuke.." Naruto growled back intending to end the fight.

Not another word was said as they knew they would finish each other with words. They would finish the fight with their strongest techniques they had at their disposal. Naruto with the rasengan taught by a sannin named Jiraya. And Sasuke with the chidori taught by their team teacher Kakashi Hatake.

"Chidori" sasuke said forming a black chidori with his right hand.

The one tailed Naruto extended his right hand forming a rasengan but not it's original blue color, it was purple. The color change was because of his transformation but it was a mystery why it's purple not red.

"Rasengan..."

Once they their attack was finished they looked at each other moving to deliver the final blow that would put an end to their fight. They tooked off Sasuke flying towards Naruto with his wings while Naruto jumped towards Sasuke. The mighty collision was just a few seconds ahead of them as they closed in each other. Confident their technique would beat the others.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

BOOM!

The explosion was incredible load and it echoed through the Valley. A large black sphere formed from the collision and was going to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. As both shinobi waited for the explosion that would the fight, they stared at each other eyes, and in that moment they came to respect each other and treasure their bonds slowly disappearing before completely vanishing as the black sphere swallowed them up leaving the shinobi world.

(scene change)

(Location: Gameindustri in a dark forest)

In a large forest surrounded by trees, a Dogoo, roamed the land in search of food. The dog like glob sniff every where and turned every rock but came an unlucky time.

GROWL!

The stomach of the creature voiced it's displeasure. It needed to find food and fast. The creature continued it's travels before stopping in dead tracks hearing the rustle of grass. It looked up on top of a hill but that proved to be it's undoing as a small boulder rolled down the hill it crushed the poor thing.

"Where am I...?" a voice said on top the hill. On top a small pile of rocks laying down was a boy with golden blond messy spiky hair with an orange jumpsuit.

Groaning as he sat up the boy looked around the area, his eyes widening. A boy was lying down beside him with his eyes closed and wasn't moving an inch.

"Sasuke wake up man. You can't be..." Naruto said tearing up.

Naruto then readying his 'wake-up-call' then slapped him with effort then again, then again, then Naruto hit Sasuke with his last slap Sasuke didn't react at all. At least that's what Naruto thought. However, he was made aware of the truth when a fist went up his chin, sending him to the ground. The attack was so strong that the blond jinchurikki was sent to the ground quick. While Naruto was angry on the outside, in the inside he was happy his friend wasn't dead. Sasuke, however, didn't feel the same as Naruto in fact he was glaring daggers at the blond gennin. It was hard to take him seriously due to the red hand marks on his cheeks due to Naruto 'wake-up-call' from Naruto Uzumaki.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? That fucking hurts you blond idiot!" shouted an enraged Sasuke.

"I could say the same thing you bastard! My chin hurts like hell!

"you were the one who slapped me more than ten times! You deserved the punch!

"I thought you were dead! I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Well I'm not. Don't you remember when we took basic medical lessons at the academy? Couldn't you just check my pulse?"

The whiskered blond sweat dropped after realizing his mistakes " well I kinda... forgot" said the embarrassed blond.

"You're such an idiot..."

"I dare you to say that again!"

" Anyway where are we?" Sasuke said looking around.

" I don't know" Naruto said.

"This isn't... the valley" Sasuke crossed his arms "This doesn't look like one of Konoha's forests either"

"Why won't we check this place out to see where we are" Naruto told his friend/rival.

The raven haired teen glared at Naruto, suddenly remembering their conflict"Why should I go with you?"

"Do you really want to fight now or figure this out with me" Naruto made a good point.

Sasuke stood there in thought, coming into conclusion that Naruto is right. Fighting right now was not a good idea especially when neither of the have no clue where they are. The last thing they remember was the fight back at the valley, but this place didn't look anything like it. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh as he run another road block, and would need Naruto's help to find out where they are. Both shinobi accepted the fact that they weren't dreaming so it was time to figure out what's going on. As they walk out of the forest their eyes widened as they were greeted with a sight that was truly out if the world.

What were they seeing was a huge city, filled with buildings and technology they never saw before. It was different from any village or town they encountered before. They saw advanced vehicles of transportation that hovered over the ground was floating in mid air. The next thing that caught their eyes was the people. Not only did they noticed was the unusual amount of people, but also the clothes the people were wearing were like anything they ever seen.

"Where the heck are we?" Naruto was the first to recover from the shock.

"This is real right?"

Sasuke didn't reply, as he was still shock at he was seeing. The city was so different from konoha or any other villages and towns he has ever seen. He finally managed to calm himself when he realized that staring in awe was not going to awnser any questions or solve any problem.

"Let's ask someone to tell us where we are..."

The blond gennin nodded in agreement with the Uchiha. Putting his awe aside, he went to the nearest person to awnsers to his questions. The woman that Naruto approached seem to be in her early thirties.

"Excuse me miss?"

The older woman gazed at Naruto And Sasuke and frowned slightly in their presence after seeing their dirty clothes and bruises.

"Yes can I help you?" her toned in a kind yet pity voice.

Naruto gave her a silly grin "Would you kindly ask where we are?"

After hearing Naruto's question, the woman gave both shinobi a bewildered look. The woman raised an eyebrow the question caught her off guard.

"Well your in Planeptune the city of fun and joy. Well used to be..."

'_huh what...'_ both shinobi thought.

"Um could you repeat that please?" naruto said confused.

"Your in Planeptune one of the land masses of Gameindustri" the woman repeated.

'_what she talking about Planeptune?Gameindustri?...' _they thought

She looked at their blank expressions.

"Your not around here are you?"

"Well you could say that and what do you mean used to be the city of fun and joy?" asked The raven haired teen.

"Look i'm kinda busy right now I have to go to a meeting and I can't afford be late" replied the woman with a sigh.

"Wait! Can you at least give us some directions and awnser that question?"

"I'm sorry but I'm already late for the meeting goodbye"

The two gennin watched her leave, fading in the distance and blending in with the massive crowd. The two shinobi now faced a dilemma. They were alone in a city they never heard of, and based of the technology here they were possibly in another world.

( Scene Change Time Skip)

The two shinobi were now walking down the street where they were less people. Neither of them spoke ever since the woman dropped the bomb on them about the place they were currently staying. In their thoughts, they were still asking where are they but no answers came. But Sasuke had enough of the silence, he reached his limit, he needed someone to blame, and unfortunately Naruto was the victim.

Naruto gasped as he was grabbed by the Uchiha and was slamed against the wall. Naruto gazed into the angry eyes of his friend and knew he was dead. This could easily be turned into a fight, but he didn't want to risk anyone's life passing by.

"S...Sasuke...?" Naruto chocked through the Uchkha strong hold.

" You...What the hell did you do!?"

"Why are you blaming me? I'm as confused as you are!"

The raven haired teen let the blond jinchurikki go, and let out a frustrated cry "Just where the hell is this place?"

"I don't know I've never been here before. We never even heard of this place before"

"Gameindustri... That is name of this world, and the lady said this city is called Planeptune" replied the raven haired teen

"Well if there's one thing I know, we're not in the fire country anymore"

"Hn..."

" It doesn't makes sense just a few moments ago we were fighting each other at the valley, now were in a place we've never heard of" sighed Naruto

"I think we should part ways here"

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I said that it's time to part ways with each other"

"You're leaving again..." Naruto wasn't happy at the least.

"You should've known that by now"

"I'm not gonna let you leave!"

"Do you really want to fight when we don't know where we are?" Snorted Sasuke.

Naruto stood in silence as Sasuke was right. What good fighting Sasuke be if he couldn't bring him home. He knew the truth but was to stubborn to admit it. Naruto once again pushed away the thoughts of getting Sasuke back to konoha aside. First he had to find a route that will get him out of the city and moving towards konoha. Once Naruto finished this, he could think saving Sasuke again.

The raven haired teen turned and began walking away "Get strong Naruto..."

"Hmm...?"

Sasuke looked at him "I want to fight you again someday..."

Naruto nodded "You too Sasuke the next time we fight I'm going to win!"

"Hn..."

The Uchiha finally walked out leaving the blond jinchurikki with his thoughts. Naruto wasn't going to give up, in fact he doesn't know what it means to give up. There was still hope for Naruto to bring back Sasuke to konoha from going to Orochimaru. Naruto swore to save his friend and he wasn't going to let it go. Once Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto took a deep breath and began his own search to go back home. Once he figured it out, he is bringing Sasuke back whether he likes it or not.

Little did neither of them know their new adventure just happened to begun...

~Chapter End~

Yo remember to review the book and vote for the pairing for Naruto and Sasuke they will have 2 girls each plus Neptune for Naruto and Noire for Sasuke, so yeah...Vote!


	2. The Start Of A Journey

**Chapter 2: the Start of A Journey**

Wiz : Hi Wiz here and readers welcome to my second chapter of my book.

Naruto: Can we just hurry it up it's almost my time to shine!

Sasuke: Hn... what a dobe.

Naruto: Hey! I heard that you bastard!

Sasuke: ( Looks at Wiz ) Can you it hurry up with the story.

Wiz: sure! Well readers enjoy the chapter!XD

"normal voice"

'_normal thoughts_'

**"Kyuubi voice"**

**'kyuubi thoughts'**

Naruto and Sasuke: Wiz Crew doesn't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia

**~Previously on Naruto: The New Adventure~**

The Uchiha walked out leaving the blond jinchurikki with his thoughts. Naruto wasn't going to give up, in fact he doesn't what it means to give up. There was still hope for Naruto to bring back Sasuke to konoha from going to Orochimaru. Naruto swore to save his friend and he wasn't going to let it go. Naruto took a deep breath and began his own search to go back home. Once he figured it out, he is bringing Sasuke back whether he likes it or not.

Little did nether of them know their new adventure just happened to begun...

~Normal POV~

It's been two days since Naruto and Sasuke parted ways to figure out this new world they were currently in. Right now we have Naruto in his orange jumpsuit in Planeptune walking around. Naruto glared thinking about Sasuke, he still wanted to go to Orochimaru, he could understand the danger he will place himself, if he go to the snake sannin. He was determined to find a route to take him back to konoha and bring his friend back to the village.

As he was still thinking of bringing Sasuke back home a smell of salty sea and sand hit his nose. He realized he has reached Planeptune beach resort. The sight made him smile as he never seen such a beautiful place. As Naruto was enjoying the nice breeze, he saw people entering a bar in the far corner. Seeing people entering he realized it could be a place to start asking questions about Gameindustri.

He entered the bar surprised there weren't as many people as he thought his eyes were on the counter spotting the bartender. A man seemed to be in his forties, the blond jinchurikki went to him to giving him a smile, and he did the same.

"Hey..."

"You look to young to drink any alcoholic beverages, sorry I can't give any alcohol to minors"

"That's okay I didn't come to have a drink. I came if you can answer me a couple of questions if you're kind to answer them" he didn't reacted to find out they had served alcohol in this world too.

"How about I at least get you some water I always have a tradition to serve a drink to my cilentsas soon as they entered my bar"

"Water is fine pops"

The bartender gave a laugh at the nickname the blond has given him. "Come on I'm not that old there's no need to call me "pops" boy"

The whiskered blond gave him a silly grin"Sorry 'bout that"

He chuckled handing him a glass of water"It's alright I'm not offended. So what are these questions you want to ask me anyway?"

"You can start by telling me where I am, you see I am new to this city and I don't know my way around. This is a BIG place after all.

"It sure is boy, Planeptune is one of the land masses that a goddess protects well that was 3 years ago..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Three years ago they were four goddesses that protects their land mass. Planeptune's goddess is Purple Heart, Lastation's is Black Heart, Lowee's is White hearts, and Leanbox's is Green heart. But an incident happened three years ago that all four goddesses went to investigate and then they were never seen again like they disappeared from the face of the world. And without our goddesses we're in a bit of a crisis."

"So what's gameindustri?"

"Gameindustri is the world we live in, and revolves around what we call as 'shares'."

" What are these 'shares' do exactly?"

"Shares are like the amount of influence a Goddess and her nation has over certain places. These places could be towns, city's, or land masses. Shares depend on the amount of belief people have in their Goddess. Right now Arfoire has 70% of shares, Planeptune has 7%, Lastation has 7%, leanbox has 8%, And Lowee has 8%" he said lowly enough that only Naruto could hear.

"How do you about all of this?"

"I have my resources, and don't tell anyone I know about these things alright" the bartender whispered as Naruto nodded.

"So this planet is called gameindustri okay I get it but what about The elemental countries"

"The what?" The bartender was puzzled he obviously never heard of the term.

'_Our world is not called gameindustri what the hell is going on here, where the hell am a I?This is so confusing argh_'

"Hey you okay kid" he saw his nervous expression.

"yeah I'm okay no problem, so...do you know a village called konoha?"

"Ko...no...ha...? He was more confused than before

"You don't know?"

He shock his head while cleaning a glass" I have lived in Planeptune for forty years and I have never heard of this 'Konoha' you're talking about or this elemental countries you speak of."

'_Am I dreaming it feels like I have gone crazy...?'_ the blond jinchurikki was freaking by the minute.

"You're definitely no around here kid, I will answer any more questions you want to ask"

_'I feel like I'm gonna die if I hear anymore!_'

"you alright boy you don't look to good?"

The blond gennin gave him a frown "Stop calling me boy I have a name you know it's Naruto Uzumaki remember it!"

The bartender chuckled "My bad Naruto let me introduce myself as well names Grey the owner of this bar"

"Pleased to meet you Grey" he gave a big smile weren't so bad as long as he meets nice people.

"Always happy to meet an potential customer, so what else can I do for you?"

The Blond gave him a smile "No that's enough but thanks anyway"

"no problem always glad to help fellow clients if you grow up might give you some of the best drinking gameindustri. You're always welcomed here Naruto."

"Thanks! I'll hold you up for that offer one day!"

After finishing his water he bid farewell to the bartender before walking out of the bar. His visit to the bar has been really usefull, he managed to know more about this world. He walked through the city, the information helped him understand this place he only hoped that Sasuke hasn't found someone that provide the same information he has been given. Knowing the Uchiha will, eave in no time of he finds out how to go to the hidden sound village, he knew revenge meant everything to him.

'_Sasuke...what are you doing right now'_

(Scene Change)

(Location outside border of Planptune)

It has been 2 days since the Uchiha parted ways with the blond idiot. Sasuke stood seated in a corner in a street not looking any happy. During the time he separated from the blond shinobi he has been constantly asking the people passing by about a way to get to the hidden sound village but it didn't turned out how he expected. All the people he had asked had no idea what he was talking about they didn't know a thing about a sound village or even the elemental countries. To them it's like the shinobi world didn't existed, they obviously don't know what a shinobi is it was frustrating to the Uchiha.

He growled as he punched the wall behind him he felt like he was having a nightmare he couldn't wake up. He couldn't get to the hidden sound, he couldn't get to Orochimaru to give him the power he needed to kill his brother it was angering him so much. He started thinking that his defection from Konoha was all for nothing, like it was all in vain. How long he will have to wait to become strong and fulfill his revenge it felt like there was no sense in his life at all. It didn't take him that long to figure out he was no longer in the shinobi this entire world was completely new and he was still asking himself how he got here. Without his revenge what was he what other goal could he have, or what else he could do. His onyx eyes glared Itachi came to his mind haunting him like it always happened in his nightmares, his cold words came back.

**"Foolish little brother if you want to kill me then hate me, detest me run cling to life and live in a uncertain way until you become strong enough. And once you obtain the same eyes I do then return to me."**

"This can't be happening…."

He started pondering how he got here remembering the events at his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. They were fighting it doesn't explain how they got here there was no possible explanation to answer the question he was asking over and over again. Then the conclusion to their fight when they decided to used their strongest attacks using chidori and rasengan and the powerful collision that it was enough to knock them unconscious. His eyes widened at the sudden realization he couldn't believe he has realize it by now.

"That's it….the chidori and Naruto's attack both crashing together merging. That must be how we ended up here."

He got up looking around the street before he started running towards a new destination not knowing exactly where. But he needed to find Naruto he was the only one who could help and give them the chance to return home he ran through the streets as fast as he could not caring if the people passing by will gasp at how fast his speed is.

"If the combination of those attacks brought us to this world then maybe doing in it again might send us back…"

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Planeptune beach resort)

Naruto has walked to the end of the beach watching as the sun was hitting on the water creating a beautiful shining reflection, he admitted this place was worth the sightseeing. He remembered everything Grey told him he didn't had the benefit to doubt the bartender it was true. The reality really hit him he was no longer in the same world where he was born and grew up his village Konoha in the shinobi world. He was a stranger in a new strange world at least there were things similar to his world it even reminded him of his home.

He was about to leave the beautiful sightseeing of the beach wasn't helping in forgetting his home village because it was impossible to do so. As he turned around he blinked he spotted Sasuke of all people running to him it made him wonder why he would go to him. The Uchiha had made it clear that he was going to find a way to get to hidden sound and go to Orochimaru anything to help him with his goal of revenge.

"Sasuke why are you here?"

The Uchiha didn't answered he was just relief that he meet up with the blond at a random place he decided to search out. He walked to him still giving a reply he was only hoping that his theory was correct and hopefully they will return to their world and he can resume his lifelong goal. Staying in this world wasn't in his best interest, not in the least.

"I found a way…." He started.

"What?"

"Listen I think I know how to get us back to our world."

This caught the jinchurikki's attention as his eyes widened" you did….?"

"I think so…"

"Then what are you waiting for tell me already if this will get us home!" he shouted his tone filled with happiness and joy.

The raven haired genin nodded" you remember when we used our attacks before waking up in this world?"

Naruto stood in thought thinking the last part of their big fight when he was using the fox's chakra in one tail and unleash the purple colored rasengan while Sasuke in level two curse seal unleashed his black colored chidori.

"Yeah I remember, what of it?"

Sasuke frowned sometimes he can be very clueless" that's it…we used our strongest attacks again that's how we got here in the first place."

"Wait I'm not really following you here" Naruto was still being clueless.

"Look your rasengan and my chidori when they merged together, the aftershock send us here. If we do it again then maybe it will send us back get it now?"

Naruto was shocked" you mean they crashed together and somehow it created a teleportation jutsu that brought us here?"

"Something like that…but it's more like it created some gate way to this world."

"What are we waiting for let's give it a shot?"

"Right…"

The blond genin gazed around the beach they was no one they were pretty much alone. Looking at the sky the sun was almost going down it was going to be dark soon. If people saw them performing their jutsu it'll get ugly. It will be trouble for them if they are mistaken for them they will eventually get executed for sure the last thing they needed is to get in trouble in this world.

"I guess this place is good let's do it."

Both shinobi took a long leap on opposite direction to put some distance between they needed to make it similar to the last time they used their techniques. They were going to do everything correctly like the first time right now it was the only solution for them to return to their home.

"Ready Naruto…?"

"Ready!"

The Uchiha has formed the regular chidori even if he was low on chakra from their last fight but he somehow had enough to perform the jutsu. Naruto has formed the usual rasengan in his right hand he gazed at the raven haired genin, their gaze meet. Without signaling the other the two shinobi charged at rapid with their strongest attacks ready for a powerful collision and the possibility to create the same teleportation that only this time might bring them back to their home. They didn't know what the chances were but they were going to give it their all to make it right.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

BOOM!

The two techniques crashed but it was for a mere minute that turned into an explosion sending them both flying in opposite directions. Naruto was sent to the sea shore while Sasuke was sent to the far side of the sand, both got hit hard. There was no portal of transportation that made them vanish from sight or to leave the realm of this world. Slowly the two shinobi got up not looking happy that it wasn't successful of course they knew they were still in Planeptune's Beach resort.

"Damn it to hell" he cursed so angry.

Naruto sighed" maybe we need to charged them at full power like you did when you were in your curse seal form and me when I was…." He trailed off not wanting to bring the nine tails.

"Can't no chakra left" the raven haired genin wasn't planning in using Orochimaru's gift since he remember how much damage caused to his body the last time.

"Yeah…I guess we're still drained from our last fight darn it."

"Hn…."

The blond jinchurikki got seated on the shore wanting to get some rest on his feet" now what, what do we do now?"

The Uchiha replied with an angry growl" arch! damn it all to hell!"

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"It's not fair damn it this is not fair!"

"Calm down…"

"No I will not why does this has to happened to me!" he shouted finally snapping" I can't go back my goal….I'm an avenger I must kill Itachi and restore my clan!"

"And how are you planning to do that now Sasuke?" Naruto got back up making the Uchiha to glared at him" how are you going to have your revenge when were not even in our world in the first place?"

"Don't remind me this…this is your fault!"

"Blaming me is going to help us get back?" the whiskered blond got annoyed at his accusation.

The raven haired youth ignored him" if you haven't chased me to the Valley of the End then none of this would have happened it's your fault!"

"And you think I was going to let you go to Orochimaru and turn into a vessel for that snake bastard forget it!" the blond genin was now upset.

"You will never understand me Naruto you're probably enjoying this. Seeing me struggling that I can't have my revenge that I cannot complete my only purpose in life it's all gone all because of you!"

"I am not enjoying any of this you bastard!" the blond jinchurikki finally snapped in rage.

Sasuke was shocked at his sudden outburst he has never seen him this angry before not since he was trying to stop him from going to Orochimaru just recently at the Valley of the End. He saw his eyes there were no longer his usual cerulean color he has seen those blood red feral eyes before when they were fighting. He never thought the blond shinobi will have such power inside of him, that it was almost frightening.

"N…Naruto?" he took a step back.

"I am not enjoying seeing you broken like this Sasuke you think I'm happy that this happened to us to me well you're wrong!" his crimson eyes have returned to his normal color like he has calmed down a little.

"I never go back on my word but where we are I…I don't know what to think. Our only chance to send us back home failed miserably I don't want to face it the truth that we might not get back after all. I can't go back to Konoha Sasuke I won't see my friends again Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, pervy sage, granny Tsunade, Shizune-chan and everyone else..." His eyes began to watered up

The Uchiha lowered his head in shame he was truly a fool to think he was enjoying been stuck in a strange new world. First he gets transported to another world and now he was feeling guilty for blaming his friend for bringing them here he knew the blond jinchurikki wasn't to blame for this. Instead it was his fault for choosing to leave Konoha in the first place taking Orochimaru's offer was probably the biggest mistake he has ever made.

"Naruto….I'm sorry."

"I didn't want this to happen to both us believe me right now there's not even a point to point fingers at each other and blame whose fault is. It's all in the past now what is done is done but I would do anything to get back to our world."

"Me too…." Sasuke muttered feeling the same way.

The whiskered blond removed some of the tears that escaped his eyes" you know I've been thinking we didn't deserved this and I don't want to sound negative but if we never return to our home then….maybe this is for the best."

The Uchiha blinked" what….?"

"Look at us Sasuke we both have suffered our entire lives. You suffered by having your family and clan killed by your own brother Itachi put you on the path of revenge he made your life a living hell. And me well I have suffered loneliness and the hatred of the villagers of Konoha for what I carried inside of me it became my own curse and burden…."

"What are you talking about?" the raven haired genin was taken aback by the last part.

The blond jinchurikki gave a chuckle" I guess there's no point in keeping in it a secret anymore since we're no longer in our world. You know about the nine tails fox demon that attacked the village thirteen years ago?"

He only nodded but he didn't know what did that had to do with the blond genin" the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi so what?"

"That was all a lie…."

"What?"

"The fox couldn't be killed no matter how strong the fourth was the only thing he could do is to perform a forbidden jutsu sacrificing his own life in exchange for sealing the spirit of the Kyuubi inside a newborn child" the blond has lowered his gaze.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and realization" Naruto you…."

"That's right that baby was me I'm the host of the nine tails fox or to put it better the jailer of the Kyuubi…."

The raven haired youth stood quiet in thought getting the information he's just been told and yet he wasn't so surprised at all. It really did made sense remembering how the villagers used to gazed and treat the blond like he was very evil he only thought he was a loser because he was a dead last at the academy. He wasn't glaring at Naruto but he looked more like he felt sorry for him instead, he actually pitied him.

"What do you think Sasuke?" the blond shinobi looked at him waiting for his reaction at the revelation.

"So the red chakra you released at the Valley of the End….that was from the Kyuubi that's why I saw how wicked it was. You really have a powerful source" he gave a grin.

Naruto blinked in amazement at his reaction" what that's it?"

"I wouldn't mind having something powerful like that I might be able to kill Itachi with it" his tone wasn't serious but it was more like he was joking.

"Don't you dare you don't want to carry this burden the fox made my life a living hell. Nothing good comes from harboring it trust me it's not worth it…."

"I figured you would say that."

"We're both victims of pain and suffering at least in our world. But here we don't have to be those victims I might sound crazy but been in this world this could be the chance that we might need."

"What chance?" Sasuke seemed interested.

The blond jinchurikki warmly" the chance for us to start over and move on…."

"_You mean like starting a new life?_" the Uchiha stood in thought.

"Yeah think about it if we do manage to get back we will eventually fight again because I will not let you go to Orochimaru and you will go through with fulfilling your revenge no matter what."

The raven haired genin nodded he did had a point but the hardest part will be letting his goal go he has prepared to kill Itachi for so long it was impossible for him to cast it aside. But what else can he do that as long as he was in this world his revenge didn't matter anymore he sighed letting it all sink in.

"A fresh start doesn't sound so bad I guess…"

Naruto nodded with a wide smile" right and since we're starting a new life here how about we seal our friendship for good?"

"Seal….?"

"Yeah I want to have you as my best friend forever not my enemy Sasuke, so how about it?" he took his hand ready for a handshake.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the display he didn't thought about it he was about put his hand for the handshake that will seal their friendship for good.

"Hold it Sasuke" the blond gazed at him seriously" if you feel like you don't want to then don't bother shaking my hand."

"Tch you're such a loser" he scoffed before giving a grin.

The whiskered blond frowned at his comment before the raven haired youth was shaking his hand sealing the deal he was surprised to see him smiling although it wasn't a big cheery smile like the ones he give. But this one was more of a Sasuke way so it was all good he was happy they had reinforced their friendship for the better. Once they broke the handshake they stood staring it really did felt like a new beginning in their lives, maybe it was really for the better of both.

"Okay glad to have that settled!" cheered the blond.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke finally asked the big question.

Naruto was about to speak before he scratched the back of his head" I don't have a clue."

He sweat dropped" so much for thinking ahead."

"Hey I haven't thought that ahead I know we can come up with something eventually."

"If we're going to settle in this world then the first thing we should find is some shelter."

"Yeah a home of course I think we can combine our money to buy us a house" the blond took his toad wallet.

"I don't think they take ryou in this world, different world means different money."

Naruto lowered his head putting his wallet away" you're probably right that means our money is useless here what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just get out of here first then we can think of a way later."

"Fine…."

As they began to walk away from the beach Sasuke looked back at the blond" by the way you told me earlier that you found some useful information about this world."

"Yeah I did" Naruto remembered what the bartender Grey told him.

"I would like to know it."

"Sure I was planning to in the first place."

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke nodded in understanding after Naruto told him everything he knew about Planeptune and he was really in deep thought. It all sounded so unreal like something out of a fairy tale or a video game almost impossible to believe. If they were going to stay here for a while they needed to know everything about it and this information is what they needed. He had to mentally compliment the blond shinobi for getting the information he would never told him but he really did a good job. It goes to show you that even someone like Naruto has his good uses when he puts his brain to work, to him it happens rarely.

"So what do we do now"

" Why won't we travel around and do quests you know like an adventure "

"Hn..."

"Um is that a yes?"

'_This is going to be so troublesome with this blond idiot'_ Sasuke sigh as he left and Naruto Following him.

"H-hey Sasuke where are you going O-Oi Sasuke!"

~Chapter End~

Wiz: Chapter done!

Naruto: so we're going on a adventure?

Wiz: That's right you and Sasuke are going on an adventure.

Mysterious girl (1): Hey! Are we gonna be in the story yet!

Mysterious girl (2): ***** calm down!

Wiz: that's right ***** you girls will be in the next chapter!

Sasuke and Naruto: remember to review and read this fanfic any time you want.

Wiz: Also look towards for the next chapter this June 19 or 20

Everyone: see all of you soon!


	3. The new Poll Vote

There's a new poll so check it out and vote!


	4. It Finally Begins!

**Chapter 3: It Finally Begins!**

Wiz: Hi Readers, Wiz Here's the new chapter of Naruto: The New Adventure.

Naruto: Alright! Let's go!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe! It didn't even start yet!

Naruto: Don't call me a dobe you bastard!

Sasuke: Let's just get this over with...'sigh'

Naruto: Hey don't ignore me you bastard!

Sasuke: Can you start the chapter Wiz.

Wiz: Alright, Alright sheesh! Just stop fighting, Jesus you guys are so loud!

Naruto: Alright! Hm... what ramen should I eat after this Chapter? Miso or Pork. Maybe Both?

Wiz and Sasuke : 'sweat dropped'

Wiz: Anyway I would be updating every chance I get after the poll, and in summer I would be updating a lot because me and DiceOfDeath are going on vacation and we'll have a lot of free time! Other than that enjoy the chapter! Oh, and if you don't know who DiceOfDeath is then check out his book! He and I are gonna help each other with our work so don't get excited if we don't update this next two weeks because like I said we're going on vacation so we're getting ready to go and are not updating till we get comfortable there!

"Normal Voice"

'_Normal Thoughts_'

**"Kyuubi Voice"**

**'**_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_**'**

Naruto and Sasuke: Wiz Crew Doesn't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia

**~Previously on Naruto: The New Adventure~**

Sasuke nodded in understanding after Naruto told him everything he knew about Planeptune and he was really in deep thought. It all sounded so unreal like something out of a fairy tale or a video game almost impossible to believe. If they were going to stay here for a while they needed to know everything about it and this information is what they needed. He had to mentally compliment the blond shinobi for getting the information he would never told him but he really did a good job. It goes to show you that even someone like Naruto has his good uses when he puts his brain to work, to him it happens rarely.

"So what do we do now"

" Why won't we travel around and do quests you know like an adventure "

"Hn..."

"Um is that a yes?"

'_This is going to troublesome with this blond idiot'_ Sasuke sigh as he left and Naruto Following him.

"H-hey Sasuke where are you going O-Oi Sasuke!"

~Normal POV~

(Location Virtua Forest)

It's been three weeks ever since the incident between Naruto and Sasuke. Ever since 'that' incident the two boys took quests and entered dungeons to fight monsters, to gain money but in Gamindustri they're called credits. They're currently staying in Planeptune's hotel. Now we have the two teens training or sparing with each other, they are also learning elemental chakra and techniques. They also have a new appearance to fit in the society in the new world and weapons.

The Blond Jinchurikki now wore a black hooded sweater that's un-zipped, with gold Trimming. He has a orange T-shirt underneath the sweater, he also has the necklace that Tsunade gave him out in the open, baggy dark blue jeans with a orange long belt and black and gold shoes that has a golden check mark sign on the sides (Nike). And the Konaha headband on his right shoulder. His weapons is a Black Katana, the blade was black and the handle was like swirl insignia, also the grip is black and red Dimond shaped and chains attached to it. While the other blade was a white/Blue hybrid katana, the blade was white, the edge is sharp and blue, the handle has white cloth and blue diamond shapes on it. The black katana is called Broken Promise and the white and blue katana is called White Repulser.

The Raven Uchiha wore a dark blue jacket zipped half way with a white shirt underneath. He has his Konoha headband loosely around the neck, and black jeans with a red belt. His last accessory is a red arm band around his wrist. His weapon is a sword called the Kusunagi (Sasuke's sword in Naruto Shippuden). Now we have the teens facing each other.

"You ready Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to his rival.

"Yea', let's do this thing already!" Sasuke replied.

Then after a few moments of waiting they suddenly sprung towards each other throwing the other with punches and kicks, then they jumped back and went through a few hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

BOOM!

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. The moment the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke summoned their respective weapons and dashed towards each other.

*Swing**Clash**Swing**Clash*

The last hit deflected them both at a distance. When they deflected each other to distance Naruto did a familiar cross hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

POOF!

Four Clones then appeared right beside Naruto, then they charged at Sasuke.

"Na"

"Ru"

"To"

"Rendan!"

Naruto and The clones did a combo and was going to finished it with a rotating heel drop kick but Sasuke blocked it with his sword. When Naruto saw his eyes he realized he activated the Sharingan.

"Take this! Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! Multiple fireballs hit all of the clones.

*Poof**Poof**Poof**Poof*

"Too slow!" Naruto then appeared right in front of him.

*Swing**Clash**Swing**Clash*

After a few minutes of blocking and attacking each other they stopped after hearing the clock.

**Ring**

The boys stopped what they were doing, rested, packed up and are now getting ready to go back to Planeptune.

"Phew! Man, that was tiring"

"Hn..."

"Oi! Sasuke let's take a quest at the guild!"

"Whatever..." Sasuke sighed.

As they started to walk back to Planeptune, they noticed 3 young girls and a big Grandogoo. They decided to watch the three young girls fight off the Grandogoo and defeated it.

"Woh! Those girls are strong!" Naruto surprised by the strength the girls had.

"Yea' I guess they were pretty strong..."

As they were about to head back to Planeptune, they saw two more groups of dogoo fused into two more Grandogoos. The girls looked like they were in trouble handling the two Grandogoos.

"Sasuke! We should help them! They look like they're in trouble!"

"..." '_Should we help them we don't even know if they're bad or not_'

"Sasuke!"

"Argh! ' _I'm so gonna regret this one day_' Fine, get ready Naruto were going to help them!"

"Alright!"

They dropped their stuff, summoned their weapons and joined the battlefield.

"Lets do this Sasuke!"

"Alright, let's go Naruto!"

"I'm already on it!"

As they joined the battlefield, the purple-pinkish haired girl was almost going to get a serious injury.

"Kuso! Please make it in time!" Said Naruto as he put more chakra into his legs.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip: Before the two Grandogoos appeared)

(Nepgear's party)

"All right. Once we kill this thing, our quest is complete." Said IF.

"Bow...bow-wooze!"

"What the goodness? It ran away. Please wait, monster!" said a shocked Nepgear.

The three girls then chased the dogoo around Virtua Forest.

"This ball of slime's a troublemaker. However, you're cornered now you little...uh..." IF said.

"Bow-wooze!"

"Wooze! Wooze!"

"Bow-wow-wooze!"

The three girls looked in confusion as the little monster kept doing something. After a while more dogoos showed up, like looked like the other dogoo was calling for reinforcements.

"Oh dear, so many dogoos are showing up!" Compa said looking surprised.

"Wh-What are you little guys doing?" said a confused Nepgear.

"Bow-wooze!"

The dogoos suddenly fused into one, a Grandogoo.

"Boo-goo-hoo..."

"They fused together!?" Nepgear looked shocked.

"Its huge. It's gonna need a pain in our collective asses to beat it." said an Annoyed IF.

"Or, wait a sec. Gear, why don't you just transform and-bang-settle it?" IF recalled that Nepgear can transform.

"What do you mean, 'bang'?"

"Um, you know, the insane strength you get from Hard Drive Divinity. HDD, y'know? It's part of your rehab, so just do it."

"Iffy, are you sure you aren't messing Ge-Ge's head for your, I don't know, own pleasure?" Compa told IF.

"I'll do it. I'll transform and fight Urk..."

"Huh? Hold on, Gear, what's wrong?"

"No! I can't, I can't do it I'm scared!" Said an frightened Nepgear.

"Iffy, it's too soon. Don't force poor little Ge-Ge!"

"I...I didn't mean to be pushy. Jeez. Well, that ducks. Looks like we have to do it the old-fashioned way!" Said IF as they went into battle.

They took out their weapons. Nepgear has a sword, IF has a pair of unigue blades, and Compa a syringe.

*Swing**Clang**Stab**Bang**

The four kept attacking and dodging each other attacks.

*Clang**Clang**Clang**Clang*

The monster attacked the girls, but they blocked or dodge the attacks.

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

Compa started shooting at the monster with her syringe. But, her rate of fire is large the Monster kept blocking all of her attacks.

Swing**Stab**Swing**Stab*

IF raised a series of attacks towards it, but the monster kept dodging.

"Why won't you go down already! Stop dodging!"

"I-I got you now, monster!" Nepgear behind the monster.

*Swing**Swing**Swing*

"Did we do it.'Pant' 'Pant' " Asked a Panting Nepgear.

"I hope we did 'Pant' 'Pant' " replied Compa.

"Are you alright you two" said a concerned IF

"Yea' we're fine Iffy"

"Great then it's settled. All right, Nepgear. You wanna tell us what went wrong back there?" asked IF

"I'm really sorry. I-I think I'm just not ready yet..." replied Nepgear

" 'sigh' Oh well. We managed to win so whatever, let's go back to the city and turn in our report."

"Yes, Of course, I nearly forgotten"

As they were going back they heard a sound. They turned around and saw two more dogoos.

"Boo-wow-wooze..."

"Bow-wow-wooze..."

"Wait! They're two more! I thought that the other one was the last one!?" said a shocked IF

"They're also two left, then that means..." Compa trailed off.

"Means What...?" asked Nepgear

"Bow-wooze"

"Bow- wow-wooze"

"Wooze-Wooze"

"Bow-Wow"

"Oh dear, even more dogoos are showing then the other time" Said Compa.

"Don't tell me they're going to merge-" Asked Nepgear but getting cut off by a Light.

"Bow-Goo-hoo..."

"Boo-Goo-hoo..."

"Two more Grandogoos!" IF said.

"What are we going to do!? we can't fight both of them if one of them are that strong!" said Compa.

"Urk! Gear! I don't want to force you, but you have to transform and fight one of them!" IF told Nepgear.

"But..."

"Gear!"

"I-I just can't! I'm too scared!"

"Iffy, it's still too soon! Don't force her!"

"I-I, I'm sorry Gear, it's just that we're in trouble right now and..."

"It's okay IF no need to apologize."

"Still, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay IF"

"Watch out Ge-Ge, Iffy the monsters, their coming!"

"Roger/O-Okay" replied the two.

As the three took out their weapons, the Grandogoos lunged at them.

"be careful, you girls, 'cause here they come!"

*Clash**Clash**Clash**Clash*

As the last attack deflected each other IF went up to one of the Grandogoo.

"Take this!"

IF raised her speed and threw series of attacks but all of them is getting blocked.

*Bang**Bang**Stab**Bang**Stab*

Compa Attacks the Grandogoo, with shooting and stabbing the monsters but they keep missing.

*Swing**Clang**Clash**Swing*

Nepgear and IF attacks the Grandogoo with fast combos.

*Clang**Clang**Clang**Clang*

Both Grandogoos attacks IF, Compa, and Nepgear. Sending them flying to the other direction.

"Argh! Their stronger then the last Grandogoo we fought!"

"'Pant' 'Pant' s-so what do we do..." Compa said tired.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ge-Ge/Gear!"

Both Grandogoos attacked Nepgear with series of attacks. Not letting Nepgear attack back or block.

"Ahhhh!"

The Two Grandogoos finished the combo they sent Nepgear a few meters.

"Ge-Ge/Gear!" IF and Compa running towards Nepgear.

"Bow-Wow-wooze!"

More dogoos came and attacked IF and Compa.

"Gear! Get out of my way you little b-!"

"Ge-Ge!"

When Nepgear was Standing back up she saw the Grandogoo about to finish her, Nepgear closed her eyes.

'_Someone help, please!_' the Monster attack was coming closer.

*Swing**Clash**Swing*

Suddenly an attack appeared and hit the Grandogoo

"Futon: Shinkuken!"

A powerful gust of wing appeared and knocked the Grandogoo away from Nepgear. When Nepgear didn't fell anything she opened her eyes when she did she saw a blond and a raven haired teen appear in front of her with their weapons.

"Hey, are you alright" Naruto asked with concern.

"Y-Yes I'm alright but who are you two?" Nepgear asked.

"We could do our introductions later" Sasuke told her.

"Um... why did you help me?"

"Why? Because it looked like you were in trouble that's why." Naruto smiled softly at her, Nepgear blushed.

"T-Thank you" Said a blushing Nepgear.

"Hey you two, no lovey dovey matters right now we have to help your friends" Sasuke said annoyed as the two blushed.

"Shut up, you bastard!" said a blushing Naruto.

"Gear/Ge-Ge!" shouted IF and Compa.

"IF, Compa!" Nepgear said as she moved up to talk to her friends.

"'Pant' 'Pant' are you alright Ge-Ge we were worried about you"

"I'm fine, but thank you for the concern"

"I'm sorry that we couldn't help you earlier a group of dogoos peared and attacked us"

"It's okay IF" Nepgear told her

"Gear, either way I'm glad nothing happened to you" IF said and then saw two teens behind Nepgear.

"Hey, who are you two"

"like I said we can introduce ourselves later"

"Hmph, You're right we have take these guys down"

"You guys ready or not!" Naruto told them.

"Of course/I'm ready/yes!" replied the three girls.

"Then let's go!"

All five teens took their weapons and readied themselves, then dashed towards the two Grandogoo.

*Swing**Swing**Clash**Clang**Bang**Stab*

All five teens attacked the monsters with their weapons.

"You girls take one Grandogoo while me and my friend will take the other and separate them from helping each other!" Sasuke said.

"Roger!"

The five teens separated themselves to fight the Grandogoos.

*Swing**Clash**Swing**Clash*

Naruto and Sasuke did combos of attacks towards the Grandogoo. The attacked were too fast for the Grandogoo to respond with its own attacks, block, or dodge the attacks the blond and Raven haired teen are doing.

"Lets finish this up Naruto, lets use 'that'!"

"Are you sure Sasuke we haven't completed it and haven't tried it out yet!" Naruto replied shocked as Sasuke wanted to try their new combination technique.

"Yes, I know that's why we should yltry it out on the Grandogoo!"

"All right if you say so let's do it!"

**Swing**Clash**Swing**Clash*

As the last attacked hit the Grandogoo was sent to the other direction.

"Sharingan!" Sauke eyes turned red with three pupils surrounding one pupil for both eyes.

"Now Naruto! before it bounce back up!"

"Roger!" Naruto replied as the two teens went through a couple of hand seals.

"Raiton: Giant!"

"Futon: Atsugai!"

"Collaboration technique: Cyclone of Lightning!" They shouted together.

A lightning cyclone appeared and was locked on the Grandogoo. It shot towards the Grandogoo, it traps the Grandogoo inside the cyclone and after it was inside the cyclone, then cyclone exploded along with the monster. They put away their weapons and Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, after a few moments Naruto suddenedly started jumping in joy that the technique worked.

"All right we did it Sasuke!"

"Yeah it worked but we need to work on it more..."

"What! Why!?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because the power behind the jutsu isn't enough. It may looked strong but it isn't"

"All right I think I got it" Naruto said looking like he knew.

"Yeah right..."

"Good, lets head back to the girls"

"Got it"

They left the area to go where the girls were, as they returned they saw the girls also finished the monster.

"Man, it's so much easier than fighting two Grandogoos" IF commented

"Yeah" The two girls nodded.

"Hey, I see you girls also finished here" Naruto said

"Hn..."

"Yeah, but can you tell us who you two are?" Asked IF

"Well, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and my friend is..."

"...Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Nice to meet you, names IF. And these are my friends Nepgear."

"Hello"

"And Compa"

"It's nice to meet you Nar, if you ever get hurt I'll patch you up"

"Nar?"

"I'm sorry about my friend but she often gives nicknames to people"

"N-no it's not a problem, It's nice to meet you girls as well!"

"Hn..."

"Your friend, he doesn't talk much does he?" IF said observing Sasuke.

"Don't worry about him he's always like this"

"I see..."

"Well we got to go now, hope we see each other one day"

As Naruto and Sasuke went to pick up the things they left a voice stop them.

"Please wait, why won't you join our party" Nepgear asked.

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea actually they may help us on our journey" said IF

"Yes! Why won't you join Nar, Sasuke"

"Your Party?" they both said

"Yes, you see..."

After a while of explain things about the incident that happened three years ago in Gamindustri the two teens listen to every bit of the story that happened. The Fight at The CPU graveyard till how they only saved Nepgear.

"I see, but that still doesn't explain why you need me and Sasuke in your Party?"

"You see, we want to save my sister and the other CPUs from the graveyard, but we aren't strong enough" said Nepgear.

"But why?"

"You two might be able to help save The CPUs and Save Gamindustri From ASIC" IF told them.

"..." Naruto was silent thinking about joining the party.

"Could me and Naruto think about this?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Sure. Tell us when you guys have an answer, we'll be waiting here, but only for 5 minutes got it" IF said.

"Alright let's talk Naruto" Sasuke said to Naruto dragging him.

As Sasuke left the girls dragging Naruto as they left a few meters away from them Sasuke decided it was far enough to talk to each other about joining the party or not.

"Why the hell did you dragged me you bastard! Now my butt hurts!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke rubbing his butt chicks to get of the pain.

"Now's not the time to be complaining you idiot"

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto said getting up and looked at Sasuke.

"So what do we do Sasuke?"

"Do you want to join the party or not"

"Well I do want to join the party but..."

"But what?"

"Do you want to join Sasuke?"

"...It doesn't matter..."

"Huh? What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I'll join if you join that's all... And if you don't then I won't "

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend aren't you"

"Of Course I am!" a small smile appeared on Sasuke face.

"That's why, it's because you're my best friend I'll follow you"

"Sasuke..."

"And besides I'll lose a great sparing partner..."

"I never knew you felt that way towards me Sasuke!"

Urk! Don't make it sound wrong I don't love you, you idiot."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm glad that your friend that's all"

"Yeah, anyway are we joining the party or not?"

"Of course we are those guys need help so I'll help them!"

"Oh, One more thing, let's make a promise"

"A promise?"

"Yea' don't use jutsu if we absolutely have to, or we'll get suspicious"

"Okay, but it's going to be hard using jutsu when it's second nature to myself"

"I know"

As they headed back where the girls are they saw Nepgear talking with Compa, and IF playing a game on her phone and talking at the same time.

"Your back, I was wondering when you guys will talk so are you guys joining or not" said IF

"We decided, that we will join you guys on your Journey!" Said an excited Blond.

"Hn..."

"That's great!" The three girls smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's great Nar, Sasuke! Let's go back to Planeptune and tell Histy about this!" said Compa excited that they got two new members for the party.

"Wait! Me and Sasuke need to pick up our things, and check out of the hotel we're staying at, so where should we meet up?" Naruto asked IF.

"We should meet up at the guild, does both of you have a cell?" IF said taking out a pink cellphone.

"Yeah why, it's right here?" Said Naruto, taking out his phone and Sasuke said taking his out too.

"I'll call you guys where to meet up and time today" Said IF as she already exchanginging number ls with the two of them.

'_When __did she do that?_'

"Alright till then"

"Goodbye, Naruto, Sasuke" Nepgear waved goodbye

"Bye Nepgear, IF, Compa" they waved each other goodbye, maybe not Sasuke but he did a small nod.

"Well let's get our stuff and check out of the hotel Sasuke"

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and he couldn't find Sasuke.

"Hey, Don't tell me..." Naruto then saw Sasuke walking in a distance where their stiff was.

"You bastard! You left me again! You son a... Wait Sasuke why you walking so fast Hey! wait! Sasuke!" Naruto said running/chasing towards Sasuke.

(Chapter End)

Wiz: Chapter Finished!

Naruto: all right! Since the chapters done, what ramen should I get?

Sasuke and Wiz: 'sigh' I'm not even going to try...

Nepgear: Um...

IF: is he this addicted to ramen?

Sasuke: Sadly yes, I'm sorry but hopefully one day you'll get use to his weird habit, hopefully...

Compa: What's so bad about that, but it's nice to have a new friend in the party

Nepgear: Well I'm happy that Naruto-san and Sasuke-san joined

Wiz smirked as he walked up and whispered in her ears: Or is it just that you want to get closer to Naruto hmm..

Nepgear blushed: N-No I don't feel anything towards Naruto...

Wiz still has the smirk on his face: Right...

Nepgear still blushing: its true!

Wiz: yeah, Anyways, sorry if this Chapter bored you but this was my first time writing battle scenes and I think I did it right

Sasuke:Remember to review, follow, and favorite this fanfic and read it any time you want

Wiz: And Look forward to the next Chapter!

Everyone: See you all soon! Peace out!

Wiz: Oh and for the jutsus check them on naruto wiki! Later!


	5. Underling?

**Chapter 4: Underling?**

Wiz: Hey guys long time no see! And here's the new chapter of Naruto: The New Adventure

Sasuke: welcome back Wiz

Compa: long time no see Wizzy

IF: Hey

Nepgear: Hello

Wiz: Hey everyone, wait... where's Naruto?

(In the kitchen area) Naruto: Man! This miso Ramen is great! -Sulrp-

Wiz: 'sigh' should've known

Naruto: Wiz welgme bagk -slurp-!

Wiz: Naruto just finish the ramen before speaking

Naruto: -Sulrp-gulp- Hey Wiz welcome back! -Sulrp-

Wiz: Yeah thanks...

Nepgear: Wiz I think it's time you start the story

Wiz: Oh Yeah! Thanks Nepgear I nearly forgot about it!

Sasuke: just hurry up

Wiz: oh shut up you Duck Butt I don't see you writing a book!

Sasuke: What you call me you ass!

Compa: Now, Now the story about to start

IF: yeah you two knock it off

Wiz: Fine...

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto:What are you guys doing let's start so we could ramen after this

Wiz, Sasuke: 'sigh'

Wiz: well you heard the man let's start!

Wiz: one more thing I'll be updating every Sundays if possible with DiceOfDeath. And the pairing results will be at the of this chapter! Well enjoy the chapter!

"Normal Voice"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi Voice'**

_**'Kyuubi thoughts'**_

Everyone: Wiz Crew doesn't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia

**~Previously on Naruto: The New Adventure~**

"I'll call you guys where to meet up and time today" Said IF as she already exchanginging number ls with the two of them.

'_When did she do that?'_

"Alright till then"

"Goodbye, Naruto, Sasuke" Nepgear waved goodbye

"Bye Nepgear, IF, Compa" they waved each other goodbye, maybe not Sasuke but he did a small nod.

"Well let's get our stuff and check out of the hotel Sasuke"

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and he couldn't find Sasuke.

"Hey, Don't tell me..." Naruto then saw Sasuke walking in a distance where their stiff was.

"You bastard! You left me again! You son a... Wait Sasuke why you walking so fast Hey! wait! Sasuke!" Naruto said running/chasing towards Sasuke.

~Normal POV~

(Planeptune's Border)

We find the two teens walking back to Planeptune after picking up their stuff.

"So when are we supposed to do when wait for their call?" Naruto asked

"Hn..."

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want"

"Are you okay?"

"What do y-"

*Ring**Ring*

"Hello?" Naruto picked up his phone.

"Hey it's me IF, meet us at the guild's front entrance" IF said on the other side of the phone

"Alright the guild's front entrance got it, see you there" Naruto replied

"Well hurry up we have a new job to do" IF told him

"We'll be there as fast as we can"

"Okay" IF hunger up.

"Sasuke, we going meet them up at the guild's front entrance, and we have to be there as fast as we could" Naruto told him.

"I know, what are you waiting for come on" Sasuke jumped on a branch and leaped from branch to branch

"Right behind ya Sasuke!" Naruto followed

(Time skip)

(Planeptune: Guild Front Entrance)

"Hey guys, were here!" Naruto shouted out to the three girls

"That was a bit faster than I expected" IF comments

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke we meet again" Nepgear said

"Hey Nepgear, Compa, IF" Naruto greeted as he and Sasuke reached them.

"Hey..."

"Hello Nar, Sasuke" Compa greeted.

"So what job are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? oh the job is to find a 'mascot disk' inside the inner depths of Virtua Forest to save the CPUs" IF said

"A Mascot disk is in Virtua Forest!?" Said a surprised Naruto as the three girls nodded.

"I see..."

"So Naruto, Sasuke what were you two doing before all of this" Nepgear asked

"Yeah I just noticed we know nothing about you two and you two don't know anything about us" IF just realized.

"Hm... How about we introduce ourselves?" Naruto suggested

"Like how?" Compa asked

"About what we like, dislike, hobby, dreams, stuff like that I suppose" Sasuke replied As Naruto realized that they did this before with team 7.

"Hmm..." All three girls looked confused.

"I see , well then I'll start" Sasuke said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes, training, and I guess my sword Kusanagi. My dislikes are a lot of things. Hobbies... I guess training. And dreams I guess none right now." Sasuke told them.

"You three get it now?" Sasuke asked the three as they nodded.

"Well introduce yourself!" Naruto said

"O-Okay, my name Nepgear. My likes are Robots, my friends and older sister, and other things. My dislikes hmm I don't think I dislike anything. Hobbies building robots or gadgets. My dream right now is to save my Sister and the other CPUs.

"Names IF. Likes my cell phone and my friends. Dislikes arrogant pricks. Hobbies playing or using my cell phone. My dream right now is the same as Gear's."

"My name is Compa. I like cooking, my friends, and other stuff. My dislikes are... I don't know right now. Hobbies taking care of everyone. My dream is be a top nurse and save the CPUs."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my friends, training, my two swords, etc. My dislike is that you have to wait the five minutes to cook any type of ramen instant or cooked, pricks who think they are so superior then others and looks down on them, and people who hates a person of something they have no control over of. Hobbies are tying out new ramen Flavors and training. My dream is to protect my precious people close to me no matter what!"

"Wow your dream is pretty deep if you ask me" IF said

"Yeah I know but I want to protect everybody close to me, that means you girls too and Sasuke of course" Naruto said

"We're precious to you Naruto?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course, you girls are my friends and I always protect you guys no matter what!" Naruto told them

"Even me?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course even you!" Naruto smiled at her

"I-I see thank you..." Nepgear blushed.

"Sounds nice being called friends" IF said

""Yeah, new friends!" Compa said excited.

"So are we going to do the mission?" Sasuke asked IF

"Yeah, of course, let's go everyone!"

"Okay!/Hn..." everyone shouted but Sasuke as they head out to Virtua Forest.

(Time Skip)

( Inner Depths of Virtua Forest)

*Slash**Swing**Slash**Swing*

Naruto performed a combo on a few monsters that took them down.

"What the hell..." Naruto took a look around the inner depths of Virtua Forest. The inner depths of Virtua Forest looked completely different from the actual forest itself. It looked like a swampier environment than in the beginning of the forest. This caused Naruto puzzled because he couldn't figure out if this was still considered a forest or a swamp.

"Is this a forest or is it a Swamp? I don't get it anymore" Naruto said confused

"Naruto!" Nepgear shouted as the three girls and Sasuke caught up with him.

"You idiot we don't have monstrous stamina like you do, so wait up" Sasuke said

"Sorry you guys but I couldn't help that it's right in front of us" Naruto sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Nar, but is this the inner depths it's nothing like I thought it would be?" Said Compa.

"Yeah me too even if I did go to many places, this place sure is mysterious" said IF

As the 5 stand taking in the environment, they turn their direction to the center other inner depths as they see a mysterious figure standing there.

"I didn't think anyone else but us should be here" Compa said as she looked at the other four

"Neither did I. This could mean some trouble" IF said as she took out her weapons.

"We won't know until we see it ourselves." Sasuke said.

"But I believe that is the direction the mascot disk is residing in" Nepgear responds as the group start heading out in that direction in a quick sprint.

The way to the center was not an easy task as everyone had to take out their weapons and defeated the monsters that stand in the way.

After a few minutes of running-and-slashing, the group makes their way to the center, in which they all slow their pace down upon seeing the figure up ahead.

The figure is a young women, who has light Grey skin tone and green hair. She is wearing a goodies that looks like a rodent, and a very short black and red top. She was also holding an iron pipe and looking around inappropriate disorganized fashion.

"Come on out you damn disk, or else I will tear this place up and you along with it!" the women yelled as she starts pacing back and forth until her eyes was met with Nepgear's.

The women takes a step back and yells "Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here!"

Nepgear was silently starting to freak out, and IF takes a step toward in the women's direction.

"We can ask you the same thing. Just who are you and what are you doing?" IF questions as she holds her weapons, which are pointing to the ground.

"Who am I? Well, I am one of ASIC strongest subordinates; I am a warrior, if you get in my way I will cut you down. I am the one everyone should fear. I am Linda!"

"A Subordinate?" asks Compa with a puzzled look.

"So like an 'Underling'?" Compa suggested.

"Underling Phht (Laughs)" Laughs Naruto and Sasuke smirks thinking it was funny.

"Ye- Er I mean No! It's not like an underling!" Linda yells with a passed off expression

"Ha! Underling, what a pathetic tittle for a pathetic person" Laughs IF

*From Now on Linda Will be known as Underling*

" (Laughs) did you girls see that. She is now officially 'Underling!'" Naruto said Calming himself down

"It's pretty stupid" Smirked Sasuke.

"Wow, even the story makes it known. That's pretty funny" Compa said

Underling starts to use foul language very loudly which scares Nepgear a bit more. Underling then turns to Nepgear and starts yelling at her.

"What the he'll are you looking at princess!? I will beat that pretty cute face of yours in!" Underling yells

"How? Can an Underling really be not just an Underling?" IF said

"I can't take this anymore. You all well regret calling me Underling!" Underling yelled as she charged at the group.

*Swing**Block**Clang**Bang*

"Kyaaaah" Nepgear yelled as she was sent flying.

"This is unreal how can a low-level Underling get so strong?" IF questions

"Do you think it has to do with Arfoire shares?" Compa asks

"Maybe." _'She ain't that strong for me Naruto but if we go full power, use our chakra and use jutsus, the girls will have many questions about how strong we are and if they could sense our chakra They will have many questions. Also, I don't know if the girls will get hurt or not'_ Sasuke thought

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running up to him.

"Sasuke! We have to use our full power and use chakra!" Naruto said

"No, Naruto! Remember our promise" Sasuke replied

"But We need to or else the girls will be in danger!"

"Naruto not now, it's still to early!"

"Ha, where's your snarky commentary now? That was fast. Okay, I'll you brats one at a time. First up is..." Underling looks at Nepgear.

"Eep!" Nepgear scaredly said.

"I'll start with you, ya little brat!"

"No...I'm powerless again..."

"Nepgear watch out!" Naruto and IF said.

*Clang*

"Naruto! IF!"

"Hey you seem fine. Good." Naruto said.

"This is anything but fine! Why did you two protect me? I can't do anything right..." said Nepgear

"That's not the point. I protected you because I wanted to." IF said

"Buy why!?"

"Did you forget? Keep said I'll always my precious people no matter what!" Naruto said looking into her eyes.

"Naruto-san..."

"When I left you at the graveyard to suffer for three years. I felt like crazy. I don't want to fell that way again" Said IF

"Whatever. If you prefer to die together, I'd be happy to grant your request."

_'My legs are shaky, but if I don't pull myself together and fight, everyone will get hurt. That can't happen.' Nepgear thought_

"I'll definitely not let that happen!"

"Your 'get down to business face seems to have come back, Gear. So can we this Underling or what." IF said as she reached them.

"We will. No matter what."

"That's the spirit. All right, Nepgear, if you need a shock to use HDD again..." IF said as she pull Nepgear face towards her

"Huh?"

"Use my strength to kick start it..." IF said as she kissed Nepgear.

Naruto, Sasuke, Compa looked at shocked thinking one of these lines.

_'Wow...weird?/Okay?/Wha?' _was most likely what they were thinking right now.

A flash of light came from Nepgear and everyone shielded their eyes. A different person where Nepgear was a girl who's hair became a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hair clip is now a round white piece with a blue center. She has a white body suit.

"The He'll!? Y-You're a damn CPU!?" Underling said shocked.

"I hope you have made your peace. You shall fall-right here, right now! I am Planeptune's CPU candidate Purple Sister and I will defeat you!" Purple Sister said(All Characters with HDD will be named their HDD names) as she readies her weapon.

Underling gets a tighter grip on her iron pipe and lunges at Purple Sister.

"I Won't Lose To A CPU!" Hello Underling as she gets closer to Purple Sister.

(Time Skip: 1 minute later)

The battle only ended in only 1 minute and everyone stands still in silence as they witness Underling crumble to the ground.

"What the hell just happened!?" Underling questions as she tries to get herself up but falls back down on the ground.

_"So this is a power of a CPU cadidate"_ Naruto thought looking at Purple Sister

_"I wonder how strong is a CPU, if just a CPU cadidate is that strong"_ Sasuke thought as he looks at the battlefield

"Pleased give up and fall back. If you do, I'll forgive your treachery just this once." Purple Sister said to Underling.

"No way in hell! I'll just do what I originally planned!" Underling said as she was about to break the mascot character.

"No, stop!" Purple Sister yelled

"No, didn't you hear me? I said screw your request! Hiyah!" Underling replied as she smashed the Mascot character.

*Smash*

"Oh, dear the mascot character!" Compa said

"She didn't do that, did she..." said Naruto

"She did Naruto, she broke the Mascot character..." Sasuke said

"Hey. Serves you guys right." Underling said laughing at the group. "All right, I got nothing else to do here. Next up is Lastation's Mascot." Underling said as she ran out of the area.

"Wait! They're, she scuttled away like a roach" IF said

"The mascot character..." Purple Sister said looking at it.

"Do not worry, Miss CPU Candidate" Said a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Whose voice it this?" Purple Sister said

"Show yourself!" Naruto called out

"I am Planeptune's mascot character. What a pitiable situation, destroyed in my sleep." the mysterious voice identified as the Mascot character said.

"W-Well, are you okay? I mean can you talk after just being destroyed?" Purple Sister asked in concern

"While I can't say I'm okay, I was able to funnel some of my powers somewhere before being destroyed. I would like to entrust the power that remains to you"

*Flash*

"Too Bright!" Naruto commented as he covered his eyes.

"Amazing, is the ancient mascot character power really this immense?" Purple Sister said

"CPU Candidate, I know not what is happening in our worldwide this happening in our world at this time since I was in deep slumber, but... I wholeheartedly believe you will use the remains of my powers wisely" The mascot character said as the voice disappears.

"The voice... Is gone. Whew. Seems like we made it through." IF said

"Yes..." Purple Sister said as she reverted back to her Human form.

"But wow Gear that was awesome" IF said remembering the battle

"Yeah Nepgear, That was an awesome fight. You defeated her with no sweat." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Naruto, but if it wasn't for you and IF, I wouldn't be able to transform" Said a blushing Nepgear with a gentle smile

"Heh. I would do any thing for my precious people after all" Naruto said sheepishly as he was rubbing the back of his head.

IF started to blush "It was the heat of the moment, besides you were the one that defeated her Gear."

"This so unfair. Only Iffy and Nar gets to be lovey-dovey with Ge-Ge." Compa Whined

"But IF was the one who kissed her" Sasuke reminded Compa

"Yeah but Nar gets to do a lovey-dovey scenes with them" whined Compa

"It wasn't lovey-dovey! It was..." Said an embarrassed IF as she tried thinking for an excuse

"Anyway, don't we have to report back to this 'Histoire'. Let's move out, you three could do your lovey-dovey things later" Said Sasuke.

"It wasn't lovey-dovey Sasuke! Right Nepgear" Naruto told Sasuke

"Y-Yes it wasn't a lovey-dovey" Nepgear said glancing at Naruto unable to look at his eyes

"A-Anyway lets head back already you guys" IF said still embarrassed about the kiss

Everyone rejoices and with that they head back to Planeptune's Basilicom, which will take another hour walking to get back.

(Time Skip)

(Location: Planeptune's Basilicom)

"I am glad to see you are all safe and unharmed" Said Histoire as she noticed the three girls walking in with two Teens behind do them.

"Who are these two boys Nepgear" Histoire questions them as she never meet them before

"These two are our new Party members, the blond one is Naruto and the other is Sasuke" Nepgear introduce the two

"I see nice to meet you two my name is Histoire"

"Likewise I'm Sasuke and my friend is Naruto"

"Woh! A Fairy" An excited Naruto said as he touched her wings

"Please stop that Naruto" Said an uncomfortable Histoire

"Oh! Sorry about that! I just never meet a fairy before" Said an embarrassed Blonde

"Its alright" said a bit more comfortable Histoire as Naruto stopped touching her wings

"Anyways, I can see that you have successfully gathered the power of a mascot character. However..." Histoire said

"Our reports indicates that ASIC is targeting the mascot characters." IF said

"Miss Underling did tell us she was going to Lastation next. That was very nice of her" Said Compa

"IF we don't chase her down. Shell be one step ahead of us." Nepgear said

"It appears that Nepgear has overcome the traumas of her past" Histoire looks at Nepgear

"Y-Yes, I have. It would be a lie if I said I wouldn't be scared, but I'll push through it."

"That's a relief to hear. In that case, I must ask you five to head out to Lastation Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Compa asked

"Yes, since it's getting late you will go out tomorrow" Histoire said "Besides I do not think ASIC will hit Lastation right after a defeat"

"Well I guess we should rest up till then. I will make a yummy dinner that will fill us up" Compa said

"I guess we can rest up for one night. We have to leave early to make it to Lastation before night" Says IF

"Can you girls show the boys where they will be staying for one night after dinner?" asked Histoire

"Sure if you say so Histoire" IF said

With that said the girls left the audience chamber leaving the two boys with Histoire

"May I request something of you Naruto" Said Histoire With a troubled look as the two boys stops

"Hey Sasuke you could go on ahead"

"Alright, but hurry up" Sasuke said as he heads where the girls are

"As what I was saying can you please hear me out, Naruto"

"Sure, anything to help my friends" Responds Naruto with a smile

"I'm sorry if this to much to ask but can you protect these girls with your life" Said Histoire "I know these girls could hold their own battles and now since Nepgear could ascend back into HDD, but please protect them no matter the cost"

The Blond Jinchurikki looks into her eyes and sees worry and concern in them. Naruto puts on his trademark simile and responds in a cheerful manner "Well of course. I've only known them for a short moment but they already became my friend, some of my precious people. And I'll always protect my precious people no matter what!"

Histoire smiles as she can see the fire of determination in his cerulean eyes.

"You are a fine person, Naruto. I can say that meeting you and your friend may be fate" said Histoire as she continues to smile

Naruto returns the smile with his own, as they both head to the kitchen where the others are

As Naruto was heading to the Kitchen he starts to thinks _'This is it the start of mind's and Sasuke's journey. There is no turning back. I will protect them no matter what! I promise!"_

Naruto and Histoire makes it to the kitchen, and everyone has an fantastic dinner laid out in front of them. Tomorrow, though, their adventure will completely begin and they will make new friends, new enemies, and will have to make life changing decisions but for now they can rest rest and enjoy the happy moments they are having now.

~Chapter End~

Wiz: Hey guys its just me 'cause everyone is resting up for the journey. Anyways about Naruto and Sasuke pairing I decided to give them a a bit more pairings so here they are.

Naruto Pairings

Neptune

Nepgear

Blanc

IF

Compa

Lyrica/5pb

Sasuke Pairings

Noire

Uni

Vert

Maybe other tell me on the reviews

Wiz: That's the pairings and if you ask why Naruto has more its because I like Naruto better than Sasuke because in the anime and Manga, no offense to sasuke fans but he's like a emo prick if you ask me so yeah... I'm not an sasuke hatter but for some reason I just like Naruto better than Sasuke. And I just can't see girls with him because of his character development.

Wiz: You guys know the drill review, favorite, follow, this story.

Wiz: See you all soon! Peace Out!


End file.
